Hermosas Mentiras
by 7Nivans
Summary: Yaoi/SLASH. Nivanfield. ¿Como fue capaz de amarlo tanto? Peor aun... ¿Como Chris se atrevió a lastimarlo de esa forma? El único error de este joven Teniente fue darle todo de el, a alguien que no lo supo apreciar... OneShot basado en la historia "Memorias de un Soldado", de KittyGaviota.


\- ¡¿Crees que te puedo perdonar asi de facil, Redfield?! - Le preguntaba furioso. - ¡Te di los mejores meses de mi vida! ¡¿Y todo para que?! Al final... Termine viviendo en una burbuja con todos tus engaños y mentiras... - Le reprochaba Piers.

\- Piers, por eso vine, para sol -

\- ¡No Chris! - Lo interrumpe. - Ya basta... Para de hacerme sufrir, ¿Que a caso nunca te diste cuenta que en verdad te amaba? Fue a ti a quien me entregue por completo... - Decia el chico mientras iba agachando la mirada y sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

\- Piers... Se que estuve mal, que no merezco tu perdon... Y mucho menos que me dejaras entrar a tu casa. - Chris se pone de pie y se dirige hacia el joven Teniente. - Pero en verdad te amo, ¿Si? Acepto, te menti... Pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba a tu lado, me di cuenta que mas te amaba, mas me era imposible dejar de pensarte. - El mayor toma la mano de su amado y la lleva hasta su rostro, haciendo que esta le acaricie y besandola una y otra ves. - Pero... Tenia miedo, miedo a lo que dirian los demas, por ser el Capitan Redfield, el gran hombre que sobrevivio a aquella pesadilla. -

\- ¡¿Crees que a mi me importo lo que dirian?! Si... Te amaba, queria que los demas los supieran... - Las lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer el rostro de Piers. - Ahora entiendo por que Jill seguia diciendo que eras su esposo, a pesar de que tu lo negaras... - Le decia mientras apartaba su mano del rostro de Chris y se secaba las lagrimas. - No se por que acepte que entraras, vete por favor. -

\- Piers vamos, no me puedes hacer esto... Dejame solucionarlo, ¿Quieres? Se que aun me amas. - Decia el Capitan mientras intentaba volver a hacercarse a Piers. - Iniciemos de nuevo, juro que esta ves dejare a Jill, ¡Te dare el lugar que mereces como mi pareja! -

\- ¡No Chris! ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡¿Que no lo entiendes?! Tuviste tanto tiempo para hacerlo, ¿Y ahora que me lastimaste, por fin lo haras? - Piers no resistio y comenzo a llorar.

Todas las acciones y aquellas que no hizo Chris le dolian, puesto que era cierto, Piers le habia entregado lo mejor de el, a pesar de antes haber tenido una mala relacion, penso que el Capitan seria diferente, que el si lo amaba... Pero al final termino siendo una ilucion, tan solo hermosas mentiras, unas que Piers sospechaba desde un inicio, pero no queria creer en ellas, ya que amaba mas a Chris y esto no le permitia dudar, el soñaba con algun dia ser una familia junto a James.

-¡Hey! Tranquilo... Se que cometi mis errores, pero te amo... De verdad, no quiero perderte, ¡Entiende que no amo a Jill, es a ti! - Redfield termino por acercarce a Piers, para asi abrazarlo.

\- P-por favor... Vete, solo hazlo... Quiero estar solo... - Decia con la voz entre cortada y su rostro oculto en el pecho de su Capitan.

El chico se encontraba debastado, con dos relaciones destruidas y sin el afecto de su padre, puesto que el al saber de las preferencias de su unico hijo varon, lo hecho de la casa, dandole la espalda y declarandolo muerto para el. ¿Que mas le quedaba? Su vida estaba arruinada, la unica persona que le quedaba era su amigo Jaime, pero el ya tenia su vida hecha, no podia llegar y refugiarse en el.

\- Cariño... Jamas te dejare. - Chris toma de la barbilla a Piers, haciendo que este levantara el rostro. - Eres lo mejor que me ha podido suceder, lamento tanto todo el daño que te cause... - Termina de decir Chris, para despues acercarce al rostro del joven y besarle en los labios.

Piers trataba de decirle que no, pero ahogaba sus palabras, puesto que Chris no estaba dispuesto a separarse de el. En ese momento el celular del Capitan comenzo a sonar. El joven Teniente comenzo a forcejear, hasta librarse de las garras del hombre mayor... Chris reviso de quien se podria tratar la llamada y fue de la menos indicada.

Piers al ver que era Jill quien le marcaba, decidio que ya no caeria en sus trampas, en sus mentiras... Piers deseaba ser feliz, pero no a lado de alguien que lo tenga que ocultar ante los demas, ya no queria eso... No mas una relacion toxica. Tras empujar al Capitan, Nivans le propiciono una bofetada, mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Chris llevo su mano sobre su rostro, justo donde le habia golpeado, se encontraba con asombro, ya que Piers jamas se hubiera atrevido a levantarle la mano a su superior.

\- P-piers... -

\- ¡Largo Redfield! - Grito Piers mientras intentaba empujar a Chris hacia la salida. - ¡No quiero volver a verte! - Decia llorando y muy furioso.

Chris arrojo el celular, estrellandolo contra la pared, seguido tomo la mano de Piers, atrayendolo hacia el y nuevamente lo abrazo. El Teniente no lo soporto mas y comenzo a desahogarse en los brazos de su amado, se aferraba a el como si fuese la ultima ves que se verian.

\- C-chris... Por que... - Piers trataba de hablar pero le era dificil, su voz se entre cortaba, el llanto siquiera le dejaba pronunciar su nombre.

Redfield tomo con ambas manos el rostros de Piers, el cual se encontraba rojo y lleno de lagrimas. Sus ojos reflejaban toda su tristeza y pesar, al Capitan le dolia verlo de esa manera, no bromeaba cuando le dijo que se habia enamorado de el... A pesar de todo el daño que le estaba ocasionando, Chris deseaba volver con su pareja, aquella que le oculto a Jill, a Claire, Jamie, a todos... Y todo por su estupido miedo, por no querer renunciar a la estabilidad con Jill, pero donde no era feliz, ya que en su mente no vivia la rubia, si no aquel niño valiente, sobreprotector, timido y guapo.

Seguido se hacerco a sus labios, uniendolos en un calido beso. Piers, por mas que pensara en apartarse, no lo hizo... El deseaba ese beso, extrañaba que Chris lo besara de aquella manera tan apasionada; ambos abrian sus bocas y jugaban un poco con sus lenguas, los dos comenzaron a caminar sin apartarse el uno del otro, hasta topar con una pared y recargarse en ella, el mayor bajaba sus manos, recorriendo cada centimentro del joven Teniente, fueron bajando hasta llegar a sus gluteos, donde los manoseo un poco.

Por parte de Piers, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de su Capitan, aferrandose cada ves mas a su cuerpo, rozandose a cada instante; el chico no lo podia negar, no solo amaba a Redfield, tambien lo deseaba... No podia evitar todas las noches tener sueños humedos con el y al despertar, tener que satisfacer sus deseos sexuales con tan solo imaginacion. Piers lo amaba tanto, que le estaba permitiendo acceder a el... A su cuerpo.

Chris continua besando por el cuello, succionando y dejando pequeñas marcas en el chico; Piers gime un poco mientras con su mano alborota el cabello de su amante, haciendo presion para que continue, puesto que esto le exitaba demasiado. El Capitan recorrio sus manos ahora hacia el frente, desabrochando el pantalon de Piers y dejando ver mas la ereccion del chico, seguido metio su mano entre el boxer y comenzo a masturbar el miembro de este.

\- C-chris... Agh.. Mhh.. - Piers trataba de hablarle, pero de su boca solo salian gemidos, los cuales trataba de callar.

Ahora Redfield bajaba su cabeza, pasando de las caderas... Despues le baja el pantalon junto con el boxers a Piers, dejando a la vista el gran miembro erecto.

\- ¡N-no me mires! - Decial joven sonrojado.

\- Piers... Hoy te ves hermoso, no tienes idea de cuanto te deseo. - Le susurra en el oido. - Seamos uno solo, mi niño. -

Las palabras de Chris eran encantadoras, Piers ahora se encontraba rojo como un tomate, habia fantaseado tanto con su Capitan, que no podia resistirse a el, su cuerpo lo deseaba dentro, queria sentirlo, estremecer de placer... Y hoy, Chris se lo cumpliria.

Redfield volvio a bajar y puso el miembro de su amante en su boca, comenzando a succionarlo, el miembro tan solo entraba y salia, este comenzo a ponerse mas duro, mientras que Piers solo se limitaba a jadear; despues puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Chris, ahora tomando el control de la situacion e hizo que este lo hiciera mas rapido, hasta hacer que el chico llegara al climax y terminara en la boca de su Capitan. Chris trago el espeso liquido del joven soldado y despues de dirigio hacia la boca de este, volviendolo a besar y jugando con su lengua. Redfield ahora desabrochaba su pantalon y se lo iba bajando junto a su boxer, para despues tomar una de las manos de Piers y guiarla hasta su gran miembro, que debido a la fuerte situacion tambien se encontraba erecto.

Mientras Piers estaba ocupado con su mano, en la parte del cuello y hombros comenzaba a besar a Chris, oliendo cada parte de el, teniendo esa singular colonia que tanto le gustaba, aquella que le volvia loco, que lo hacia tan varonil... Chris ahora lleva a Piers hasta su recamara, tumbandolo sobre la cama y quitandole el pantalon a Piers y a si mismo. Prosiguio a ponerse entre medio de las piernas de Piers, subiendole un poco la playera y comenzando a besarle el pecho, siguiendo con los pezones. Nivans se encontraba con la vista hacia arriba y su brazo cubriendo el rostro, estaba tan rojo... No queria que su Capitan lo mirara de esa manera; seguido sintio como un liquido helado era pasado entre sus gluteos, al ver se trataba de Chris poniendole saliva sobre su estrecho orificio.

Continuando, su amante inicia penetrandole un dedo. Piers tan solo observava la situacion... El como Chris lo tenia a su merced y este no se negaba, sabia que no estaba bien... A pesar de lo sucedido entre ambos, Nivans deseaba que su Capitan lo hiciera suyo esa noche y todas las demas.

Chris retira su dedo del interior de Piers y lo dirige hasta la boca de este, haciendo que lamiera sus dedos, el Teniente no se lo nego, tomo la mano de Redfield e introdujo tres dedos de el en su boca, con su lengua comenzaba a jugar con ellos, paseandola al rededor. Redfield, para exitar mas al muchacho, fue hacia su miembro y de nuevo comenzo a succionarlo; por parte de Piers, sacaba los dedos y comenzaba a chupar uno por uno, llenandolos de saliva para que se deslizaran bien por su orificio.

Despues Chris penetro a su amado, ahora con tres dedos, para Piers era algo doloroso, pero nada que no pudiera soportar; de nuevo ahogaba sus gemidos, al chico le encantaba esas sensaciones provocadas por su pareja.

\- C-chris... N-no pares... - Decia Piers con su voz entre cortada y gimiedo, su respiracion se encontraba mas agitada...

Las embestidas con la mano de Chris eran mas rapidas, este se subio hasta toparse cara a cara con su soldado, ahora ya no se encontraba triste, no estaba solo... Chris se encontraba ahora con el y planeaba seguir asi, deseaba una vida a su lado, ya no importarian los demas, Jill ya lo sospechaba, Claire y James algun dia lo entenderian... Pero Redfield no podia seguir de esa manera, su vida no llegaba a ningun lado, no tenia algun proposito... El unico capaz de hacerle sentir feliz, completo y amado... Era ese chico.

Piers hizo el primer movimiento y beso a Chris en los labios, pero esta ves era diferente, en este beso Chris sintio todo el amor de su joven amante, su perdon y su nuevo inicio. El Capitan no lo pudo evitar y dejo salir unas lagrimas de sus ojos, retiro sus dedos del interior de Piers, dirigiendo su mano hacia la del chico y entrelazandolas.

\- C-chris... Te amo... - Dijo el joven tras separarse del beso por falta de oxigeno.

\- Yo tambien te amo... Futuro señor Redfield. - Le responde Chris, dejando escapar una leve risa, para despues depositarle un beso entre las comisuras de su labio.

Tras lo comentado por parte de Chris, Nivans se sonrrojo y le dio un gran abrazo y seguido lo beso en los labios. - Hazlo, p-por favor... Hazme tuyo u-una ves mas... - Le pedia Piers muy apenado, con la mirada hacia abajo, evitando verlo a los ojos.

Chris inicio besandolo de nuevo, bajando por el cuello del chico, hasta llegar a su abdomen... Piers tan solo cubria su rostro con ambas manos, aun que no estuviera bien, le encantaban esos sentimientos que le provocaba su superior. Despues Chris lo giro, quedando Piers boca abajo, el mayor prosiguio besando su espalda mientras acomodaba a su joven amante, haciendo que levantara sus caderas para una posicion adecuada; seguido Chris iba acomodando su miembro entre los gluteos de Piers, tras encontrar el orificio, el Capitan inicio penetrando poco a poco, primero fue la punta e intentaba hacerlo lo mas despacio posible para no lastimar al chico; Piers por su lado, trataba de mantenerse en pie, comenzaba a sujetarse de las sabanas, almohadas, cualquier cosa que tuviera ahi, mientras ahogaba sus gemidos para no ser escuchado por Chris o algun vecino...

Redfield continuo hasta poder meter todo su miembro, tras lograrlo, Piers estaba tan estrecho y eso le hacia disfrutar aun mas; tomo a Piers por las caderas e inicio a moverse, hacia al frente y atras... Dentro y fuera, Nivans no lo pudo evitar y dejo salir un gran gemido, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, puesto que el miembro de Chris era grande y grueso, pero el placer le era mas satisfactorio, amaba la forma en la que solo Chris lo hacia sentir.

Tras las embestidas, Piers trataba de suprimir los gemidos, pero algunos se les escapaban.

\- Ahh.. Vamos Piers... Gime, gime p-para mi, el escucharte me exita... Mmhh... Aun mas... - Decia Chris, quien disfrutaba mas tras cada minuto que pasaba.

\- N-noo... C-capitan... Que pena.. - Piers a penas y le podia responder, tenia la cabeza baja, ya no sabia que hacer para suprimir todo eso que sentia...

Chris estaba dispuesto a escuchar los hermosos gemidos de su amante, asi que se encorbo, paso una mano por debajo de la cintura del chico y se sujeto de ahi, mientras que con la otra comenzaba a masturbarlo; seguido lo embestio cada ves mas fuerte y rapido, queria a Piers solo para el... Deseaba esos gemidos de placer por parte del joven. Tras continuar con las envestidas, Piers no lo soporto y se dejo llevar por el momento, gimiedo mas a cada instante, pronunciando el nombre de su novio y pidiendole mas.

Los gemidos exitaban demasiado al Capitan, hacian que su miembro se endureciera mas; Chris comenzaba a sudar... Piers lo hacia ponerse asi de loco, tan... Descontrolado, sediento del cuerpo de su joven Teniente.

No conforme con sus gemidos, ahora queria verle a la cara, deseaba ver su bello rostro, lo que el ocasionaba en el niño, asi que saco su miembro del interior de este y volteo a Piers, se dirigio hacia su rostro y le dedico otro beso, seguido volvio a penetrarlo; Chris ahora posaba sus manos sobre la cama, los brazos estaban a los costados de los hombros del chico, mientras que el se sujetaba de los brazos del mayor, tras estar cara a cara, Chris comenzo a embestirlo, cada ves mas y mas fuerte, el rostro, junto con los gemidos de Piers lo hacian volverse loco, lo exitaban de una manera exuberante, tanto que este pequeño haria que Chris llegara al climax.

Redfield empezo a gemir junto con Piers, las sensaciones provocadas por el menor eran indescriptibles... Por ese motivo Chris no lo podia dejar ir, el tenia que ser todo suyo, por mas egoista que sonara, el mayor no deseaba compartirlo... Ahora Nivans era todo lo que le quedaba... Todo lo renunciaria por el, inclusive a su unico hijo.

\- C-chris... M-mas, dame mas... -

\- Mi amor... Haras que me v-venga... - Respondia Chris.

Ambos hombres se encontraban tanto agitados como exitados, las palabras de Piers pidiendo por mas hacian que Chris se saliera de sus casillas, tomo a su soldado por las piernas y lo embistio mas rapido y profundo, tan solo deseaba venirse dentro de Piers, llenarlo de su espeso liquido, que el sea tan solo suyo...

\- C-capitan... No r-resistire.. - Decia Piers jadeando.

\- Correte Piers, vente junto conmigo. -

\- ¡C-capitan! ¡Me vengo! Y-ya... -

\- Vamos... No pares, ¡Ah!... Me correre dentro... ¡Piers! - Le decia Chris con dificultad, puesto que intentaba retrasar el climax.

\- Sigue Chris... Soy todo tuyo, termina dentro... - Decia Piers mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del mayor.

Tras las palabras del Teniente suplicando por la venida de Chris, este no resistio... El rostro de Piers sonrrojado, sus gemidos, la forma en como le tenia... Todo le exitaba tanto. Finalmente Chris se corrio al mismo tiempo que Piers, terminando dentro de el...

A los chicos no les habia importado si alguien los escuchara, en ese momento tan solo deseaban saciar su apetito sexual del uno por el otro; tanto Redfield como Nivans terminaron sudados y con su respiracion muy agitada... A decir verdad el menor habia durado bastante, ya que esta fue la segunda ves que se vino. Por ultima ves ambos volvieron a besarse, mirandose fijamente a los ojos para despues recostarse.

Quiza Chris tenia razon, este podria ser su nuevo inicio, una nueva relacion, un nuevo Christopher... Uno que si le daria su lugar, quien lo amaba de verdad, quien estaba dispuesto a dejar a su familia con tal de ser feliz junto a el, este seria su cuento perfecto, algo que duraria para siempre...

Piers acaricio el rostro de Chris, para despues irse a dormir junto a el...

 **********************************  
 **¡Hola chicos!**  
 **Este fic es dedicado para mi escritora favorita en todo wattpad y fanfiction sobre Nivanfield.**

 **KittyGaviota. 3**

 **Esta historia esta basada en su fic, "Memorias de un Soldado". Se las recomiendo. :D**

 **Perdonen por los errores de ortografia.**


End file.
